The Lost Heart of Rose Tanner
by seaira72
Summary: simple sweat life. till things start to crash and burn. "Rose!" I hear him scream. but its to late. im fading away blood flows and destiny's change and true colours come to life. what's to come from this crazy twist of fate. pretty simple in the first bit of it, got to have some build up. its original, but I had to put in a category so whatever. enjoy and fallow Roses journey.


It was just an ordinary day in the small town of Johnson state. Rose Tanner lay awake in her warm bed, underneath her rose patterned blankets. Rose never slept, she would get to the point of pure exhaustion before she would pass out for four too five hours. Even though she would not sleep she would dream, Rose was a daydreamer, always has been. Even though she was fifteen she had the imagination of a thousand children, when she was younger instead of having an imaginary friend she had a whole make-believe world all to herself, her own little wonderland, but Rose was no Alice, she was a simple girl. Rose had ice blue eyes, which had a habit of changing to a pure, misty white when it would rain or snow. Her hair hung about eight centimetres below her shoulders; it was a chocolate brown, which in the sun, or under water, would have a very distinctive red tint. Her lips were like a thousand rose buds had taken all eternity leading to her birth to stain them a sweet crimson. This was one of the reasons her mother had named her Rose, or maybe it was how much her lips stood out on her pale skin, the only time there was any form of color on her skin is when that cherry blossom pink came to her cheeks from some form of embarrassment, which in Roses case meant they were always like that, I don't know a single day that girl didn't blush, but you should know now, Rose does not see all these forms of beauty, she thinks of her self as a plain Jane, nothing more. Well let's get to the story shall we.

I look around my small room and sigh, another sleepless night, and I have school today, perfect. I glance at the clock sitting on my white wicker night stand, 6:30am, I have been laying here for hours, no point in waiting for the alarm, and with that I sigh once more, remove my blankets and get out of bed. I rummage though my closet to find something to wear for the day, it was cloudy outside, I should wear something good for both sunny and rainy weather, and even though I tried to do just that, I couldn't, my red dress just was screaming at me to wear it, so I didn't refuse. As I pull its soft fabric over my shoulders I hear my Mothers voice coming from my bedroom door. "Good morning Rose" I loved the sound of her voice, it had a honey like feel to it. I pull the dress fully over my head. "Good morning Mama, I hope I didn't wake you." I reply with a smile on my face. "I don't believe that's possible, your always silent in the mornings, I just know when your awake" she sees the look of confusion on my face. "It's a mom thing" she says with a yawn. "Oh" I say staring at the floor. "Ill make breakfast, you get ready." She told me as she walks out the door. "Okay, thanks mama!" I call after her. I pick up my silver hair brush and pull it through my wavy hair; my grandma had given it to my one my first birthday, on the back it had a large rose with vines spreading out around it, I was surprised on how it never lost a single bristle. After I finished with that I put on my sliver cross earrings and my gold locket, which I wear every day. I grab my black and red backpack, my favourite jean jacket, and my iPod filled with my favourite songs, and ran down stairs, even though I wake up earlier then any other kid in our darn school I'm always racing to catch the bus. "Late again are we" mum would say as she stands in front of the front door holding my lunch and a piece of toast. "Yep, sorry and thanks for breakfast" I say as I stuff my lunch in my bag kiss her on the cheek and run out the door. "Bye mama!" I call from the end of the drive way. "Have a good day Rose!" she yells it in that lovely honey voice, and then she stands there watching till I'm on the bus. I plug in my ear phones and blast 'plant life by owl city', my favourite song, and just tuned the world out.

Sitting in class waiting for the bell answering the teachers questions like a robot, getting ever one right, even though I wasn't paying any attention to him what so ever. Finally the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the class, only some of us knew that you had to wait a minute or two before you could get out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was here today, I smile, but only slightly, he was like me in many ways, never paying attention but still knowing all the answers, often reading books, and always has his big headphones around his neck. He was the person not many people talked to, but he was nice. He had the classic skater boy cut; his hair was a blackish-brown. His eyes were very intriguing, but it was the reason people avoided him, they were a dark brown, but solid green lines of color were weaved into the chocolate brown, they looked like rose vines. Most people said the looked like snakes but I had to disagree. He often wore plaid, rainbow colours were the common thing in his wardrobe, and his green army jacket, he played guitar and sang a little, but only I knew that, he played at the cafe I go to quite often, he begged me not to tell anyone, I told I would never, there was no reason to. His name was Alex Parker. And with this thought I realize I'm starring at him... crap... I turn pink and look away, I feel his eyes on my back, I quickly grab my IPod and race out of the classroom and let the calming smell of the schools garden hide me from the world, with the song plant life playing in the background.


End file.
